1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to band saw machines and more particularly to machines for cutting difficult compound angle cuts repeatedly from workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Band saw machines have heretofore been limited to cutting at 90.degree. through workpieces or limited to highly complicated mechanisms if a compound angular cut was required. In addition, in general, only extremely sophisticated automated band saw machines were capable of providing any form of automatic feeding of the workpiece where multiple workpieces of the same length were desired.